


[Podfic] The Plan

by Shmaylor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, F/F, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Rosa Diaz dates women. Amy Santiago is a woman.This calls for a plan.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020180) by [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa). 



  
_cover art by[vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Plan.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5020180)

 **Author:** [monanotlisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "I Really Like You" - Carly Rae Jepsen

 **Length:** 21 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Plan.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Plan.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday analise010!


End file.
